Inazuma eleven Go!
by Schehe
Summary: Era un día como otro cualquiera, aburrido y pesado para kyosuke sin embargo entra en acción Tenma  TsurugixTenma/ One/Lemon


* Disclaimers; Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>La diversión perfecta de Tsurugi<strong>_

"Un día como otro cualquiera, es decir, un día de lo más aburrido y pesado". Esos eran los pensamientos del rebelde del salón tsurugi kyousuke.

Como pensaba Tsurugi, el día era pesado y aburrido. Sin embargo el profesor que daba la primera hora llegó agitado empezando a hablar.

-Atended bien chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno transferido desde Hokkaido, sed amigables con él, ¿ne?- Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo en general ocasionando más de un escalofrío- Adelante pasa y preséntate tu mismo-

Dijo el profesor de cabello largo y rubio a la vez que se abría la puerta del salón para revelar a un chico de baja estatura, piel bastante bronceada y ojos azulados casi grises. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención del muchacho era su cabello al tener comos dos caracoles, y su sonrisa inocentona que esta ocasiono más de un "¡Qué lindo!" por parte de ambos géneros.

Tsurugi por su parte le cabreaba todo aquel alboroto. Para no matar a balonazos a todo su salón para que cerrasen el pico, oh si no fuera por que la directora le tenía amenazado y entre ceja y ceja ya lo habría echo, y es más, no estaría en clase en este mismo momento. No obstante las cosas no le salían tan bien por lo que ahí estaba mirando fijamente al nuevo mocoso, aunque ¿quien sabe? quizás lograría que le temiera tanto que se iría en su primer día.

-Soy Matsukaze Tenma, antes vivía y estudiaba en Hokkaido pero como me gusta más el clima soleado me vine con la ayuda de una pariente- Comentó con una sonrisa-¡Encantado de conocerles!- Acabó con la presentación notando las miradas babosas de la mayoría aunque le llamó la atención una que simplemente buscaba intimidarle, miró fijamente a aquel chico de cabello azul oscuro y le sonrió dejando un poco desconcertado a Tsurugi.

-Bueno Tenma-kun, al lado de Tsuru-kun hay un sitio siéntate allá por el momento, Tsuru-kun levántate para que te ubique- Decía aquel profesor mientras Tenma avanzaba hasta Tsurugi.

-Un placer, Tsurugi- Se inclinó a modo de salo aunque solo recibió un "Tch, como sea" por parte del otro. Esto molestó un poco a Tenma no obstante lo ignoró sentándose al lado del **expresivo**…

Las horas pasaban y cada vez la infinita paciencia de Tsurugi se iba reduciendo drásticamente. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese mocoso que todo el mundo le acosaba? Aun no sabia el porque le irritaba que le acosaran descaradamente y para colmo el mocoso les sonreía como si nada pasase, en estos momentos se preguntaba ¿Quién le mandó decirle al maldito profesor que ayudaría al mocoso? Aunque fue más bien un "Tch, cierra el pico estoy ocupado" que el otro interpreto como un "Sí", definitivamente mataría a balonazos a aquel profesor algún día...

Aunque se irritase tanto tenía muy a su pesar que cumplir con lo que **supuestamente** prometió, así que nada más hubo una aglomeración cogió a Tenma del brazo y le llevó a un patio trasero del instituto en el que solamente estaban ellos dos.

-Gracias Tsurugi, me has salvado- Confesó algo cortado Tenma poniendo una mano en su estómago- ¡Me moría de hambre!- Confesó sacando un obento envuelto en un pañuelo verdoso claro –Si hubiera estado hablando con más gente seguramente no me habría dado tiempo a comerme el obento de Aki-nee- Confesó sentándose en un tronco de árbol bastante grueso que se encontraba tirado en el piso justo en frente de donde estaba Tsurugi.

-Oy, oy, no hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?- Le dijo algo sorprendido de su… ¿idiotez? Si solamente podía ser eso- ¿No te das cuenta de que te estaban acosando?-Le preguntó esperando aunque fuera un "Ya decía yo "o cualquier cosa parecida pero no Tenma se quedo con un gran interrogante en la cabeza exclamando un "¿De veras?".

Aquella situación ya era demasiado para la **infinita** paciencia de Tsurugi, este se debatía entre o enseñar a que reconozca cuando lo acosan o auto pegarse con un árbol y dejarse él mismo sin sentido para ya no tener nada que ver nada con Tenma. Aunque la segunda era claramente su elección por un 99,9% drásticamente cambió el porcentaje al ver tan cerca de él a un Tenma adorable que se había acercado a este al ver que no respondía por si le pasaba algo.

Al tener tan cerca a Tenma lo aprovechó para empujarle hacia él y en un rápido movimiento Tenma quedó atrapado entre un árbol y los brazos de Tsurugi.

-E-Etto…Tsurugi ¿q-qué haces?- Preguntaba sorprendido y algo avergonzado al tener **tan** cerca al otro.

-Te voy a enseñar un tipo de acoso que solamente yo, seré el único que pueda acosarte…sobretodo de esta manera-

Le advirtió para después empezar a mordisquear, besar y marcar el cuello de Tenma. Este en cambio no podía pensar en nada con aquellas caricias que le dejaban en las nubes, por lo que se dejó llevar para poder sentir más de aquellas deliciosas caricias.

Poco a poco el ambiente se hacía más pesado y sobretodo caliente, con lo que las prendas de ambos iban desapareciendo una por una hasta dejarles a ambos sin ningún tipo de prenda.

Una mano de Tsurugi se deslizaba por todo el abdomen del menor atendiendo debidamente sus pezones masajeándolos y pellizcándolos. La otra mano la bajó empezando a acariciar al miembro semi-despierto de Tenma, mientras este lo único que podía hacer era intentar ahogar inútilmente gemiditos que el otro se estaba encargando de que se le escapasen con sus estimulantes y excitantes caricias y roces.

Cuando estaba a punto de venirse Tsurugi paró ocasionando un quejido de protesta por haber cesado cuando ya casi estaba. El mayor le besó con ansias y desesperación que al separarse él mismo lubricaba sus tres dedos con la boca abierta y jadeante del menor ahora sumiso. Cuando ya estaban bien lubricados los retiró. Obligó a que el menor se girase y se apoyase en el tronco de árbol, en esa posición empezó a penetrar con sus dedos su entrada hasta ahora virgen.

Poco a poco le iba introduciendo el primer dedo ocasionando un respingo por parte del menor, aunque esto no detuvo a Tsurugi que no esperó mucho más para introduci su segundo y tercer dedo. Provocando que Tenma se pusiera algo tenso y diese unos grititos de dolor que fascinaban a Tsurugi. Aunque le estaba encantando las reacciones del menor debía pasar a lo bueno ya o no aguantaría mucho más y quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle sin autocontrol…

Retiró sus dedos para sustituirlo por su miembro empezando a embestirle aunque lentamente pero profundamente, Tenma apretaba fuertemente el tronco del árbol por el dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron tomando intensidad y velocidad y junto con ellas las acompañaban los gemidos de ambos jóvenes ante tal placer. Hasta que llegaron al clímax, viniéndose Tenma manchando el piso y un poco del tronco del árbol y Tsurugi dentro de su ahora uke.

Totalmente agotado y sin fuerzas Tenma se desmayó en los brazos de Tsurugi, quien ya había salido del menor. Se vistió y vistió al otro para llevarle a su departamento. El día apenas acababa de comenzar y ahora que Tsurugi había encontrado alguien tan entretenido y fascinante como Tenma no lo saltaría jamás…

_*** Hay muchos tipos de amor en este mundo y quizás este sea de lso más hermosos que existan, aunque tan solo nuestros queridos Tenma y Tsurugi sabrán hasta donde les abarcará su amor. **_

_**THE END**_


End file.
